


pillow fights on winter nights

by LameLittleArtist



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Mustaches, Nosebleed, Pillow Fights
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-16
Updated: 2014-10-16
Packaged: 2018-02-21 11:03:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2465909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LameLittleArtist/pseuds/LameLittleArtist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel has never had a pillow fight.</p>
            </blockquote>





	pillow fights on winter nights

**Author's Note:**

> just a short fluffy fic. (i dont really ship this, but i made it for my friend) also, sorry if it sucks i wrote it in ten minutes

It was mid-December; snow was falling gently on the ground, its reflection making the whole night appear brighter. Everything was still, silent and peaceful. That is until Dean Winchester discovered that his boyfriend had never had a pillow fight.  
“YOU’VE NEVER HAD A PILLOW FIGHT?!?” Dean yelled.  
“No. What’s a pillow fight?” Castiel replied.  
“You’re about to find out.” Dean smirked.  
He explained to Cas what to do and got out some pillows. Dean took the first blow, Cas hitting his side. So dean counter-attacked by hitting Cas’ back. They were soon going at it pretty hard. Castiel tripped over the coffee table and fell on his face. He started crying and sniffling, seeing as pain was a new experience to him. Dean tried comforting him as best he could, hugs, kisses, nothing seemed to work. So Castiel was wrapped up in a blanket watching a Christmas movie when Dean realized what he had to do. He rushed to the kitchen and put on the kettle. Only to return several minutes later with two mugs of hot coco, whipped cream and all. Castiel happily drank up.  
“Thank you Dean! This is delicious!”  
Dean just smiled in reply. They both fell asleep on the couch. Sometime around 11, Sam came home with Gabriel. Gabe found them asleep and grinned devilishly.  
“What?” Sam asked.  
“I see mustaches in the near future.”  
Gabe then snapped up two sharpies and they both started doodling away. The boys ran off giggling into the other room. Cas woke up first, laughing at deans face in front of his. Because of the laughter, dean woke up. They were both laughing until Dean said  
“You have a mustache!”  
“No, you do!”  
Everything fell silent.  
“GABRIEL!??!?”  
You could hear Sam laughing in the background.

 

The end.


End file.
